Big Chungus (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Big Chungus is an internet meme that amassed some huge popularity throughout 2018. Originally depicted as a doctored Playstation 4 title, he was based on the classic cartoon character, Bugs Bunny, and has since been showcased in numerous different memes and gags throughout the web, originating from Reddit. His name, specifically the term "Chungus", was notably conceived by a videogame journalist known as Jim Sterling years prior to the meme itself blowing up. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, will eventually become Low 2-C via sheer size | High 2-A Name: Big Chungus Origin: Internet Memes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rabbit, Meme Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Genius Intelligence, Flight, Telepathy, Magic, Immortality (Types 1''', '''3 and 5'''), Regeneration (At least '''Low-Godly; Scales to Bugs Bunny is also case with the rest of the listed abilities, whom in turn scales to Daffy, who can immediately return after being physically erased), Size Manipulation (Can constantly increase his size at a rapid rate), Large Size (Type 8''' overtime), Reality Warping, Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Fourth Wall Breaking, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Data Manipulation, Duplication, Text Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Martial Arts, Resurrection, Elasticity, Non-Physical Interaction, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Causality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Creation, Technological Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Age Manipulation, Resistance to: Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Void Manipulation, Acausality ('''Type 1') | All previous abilities, in addition to those provided by the Infinity Gauntlet 'Attack Potency: Solar System level (Scales most of his statistics to Bugs Bunny; who is at least comparable to Yosemite Sam, the latter of whom lasso'd a black hole; as he essentially is a memetic incarnation of him), will eventually become Universe level+ via sheer size (After a sufficient amount of time, Big Chungus reached a point where he was so large, that he vastly dwarfs the entire space-time continuum) | High Multiverse level+ (Was once shown wielding the Infinity Gauntlet, which even while incomplete was powerful enough to have the Ultimate Nullifier simply bounce off of it with zero effort and defeat multiple cosmic entities at once. Along with all the Infinity Stones existing in a universe above our own, the Soul Stone contains an entire multiverse within it. The likes of Eternity consider it to possess supreme power barred by no limits. The Infinity Stones were stated, multiple times, to exist in higher realities transcending space-time) Speed: FTL, will eventually become Massively FTL+ via sheer size | Immeasurable (Wielders of the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than the Abstracts) Lifting Strength: Unknown, will eventually become Immeasurable via sheer size | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, will eventually become Universal+ via sheer size | High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, will eventually become Universe level+ via sheer size | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown, possibly Very High | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, will eventually become Universal+ via sheer size | High Multiversal Standard Equipment: None | The Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Extraordinary Genius (Should be comparable to Bugs Bunny in intelligence) | [[Omniscience|'Omniscient']] (It has been confirmed that the Infinity Gauntlet grants its user omniscience, as well as all there is to know) Weaknesses: None notable | It is impossible for the Infinity Gauntlet to work outside of the universe it originates from. The Infinity Stones can be dislodged, rendering the Infinity Gauntlet itself useless. Key: Base | W/ The Infinity Gauntlet Gallery Big Chungus (IG).jpg|Big Chungus wielding the Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lord English (Homestuck), English's profile (Both were at High 2-A, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2